100 Questions
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Tim just wanted to answer a simple Tumblr post that asked one hundred questions about one's self. Of course, Jason showed up along with family and friends. Still, with his siblings involved this was going to be hilarious.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **[#1-#40]**

"What's this?" Jason asked looking over Tim's shoulder. "One Hundred Things About Me'? You taking a quiz about something?"

"Nope. Just checking playing around. Answering it for fun." Tim smiled. "I just opened it so I'm gonna start now."

"Hey, let me answer the first fifteen."

"Jay, you can do your own." Tim frowned as he started to type when he was assaulted with tickles. "Gah! Jason, stop!"

"Come on, Timmers, me first"!

Laughing loudly TIm pushed him away. "Alright fine!"

1\. What is you middle name? "Peter."

2\. How old are you? "Twenty-five."

3\. What is your birthday? "August 16th."

4\. What is your zodiac sign? "Leo."

5\. What is your favorite color? "Bloody bodies."

"Jason!"

"Fine, it's red."

6\. What's your lucky number? "Uh, seven."

7\. Do you have any pets? "Roy, counts right?"

"...I don't want to know…"

8\. Where are you from? "The seven circles of hell!"

"Oh god, we get it you died, Jay, let it go now…"

9\. How tall are you? "Taller than all you bitches."

"Not taller than, Bruce."

"Shut up, Replacement."

10\. What shoe size are you? "Oh it's big."

"Just shoes, Jay!"

"Come on, it's funny!"

"What's funny?"

They both turned to see Dick walking into Tim's room with a bowl of cereal and he was putting another spoonful into his mouth.

"We're doing a questionaire. It's f***ing hilarious! Come on, wanna try?" Jason got off of Tim's chair smirking. "Comeon, Dickie, you do the next ten."

"Okay, sure!" Dick sat down setting his bowl aside. "Let's see…"

11\. How many pairs of shoes do you own? "This one's easy! Forty-two."

"Why the hell do you have so many shoeS?!" Jason gave him an odd look.

"You never know when you need backups."

12\. What was your last dream about? "Floating ice cream boasts."

"Are you five?"

"This was my questionnaire, you guys." Tim groaned. "Can I have it back after this?"

13\. What talents do you have? "Acorabts, charm, my sexy body and good looks."

"You're fat ass."

"It's not fat!"

"It's huge, Dickhead!" Jason snickeder. "Tell him about those blogs we found, Tim!"

"What blogs?!"

Rolling his eyes Tim tried not to laugh. "There's blogs out there with pictures of your butt as Nightwing."

"Oh my god, what?!"

"Oh, yeah men and women alike love you 'ass'-et."

"Shut up!

14\. Are you psychic in any way? "I always know when to charm people."

"Yeah, speaking of which," Jason grabbed Dick around the shoulders growling. "Try to charm Roy again and your pretty ass is getting shot off the nearest building."

"Cheesus, Jason, that was a joke!" Dick yelped seeing Jason's psychotic grin. "Fine, I swear I'll never do it again!"

"Jason, stop!" Tim pulled him off. "I don't want to spend another wasted day cleaning blood off my foor again!"

"That only happened twice!"

15\. Favorite song? "Oh, I know! Call Me Maybe."

16\. Favorite movie? "Avengers!"

"Pfft, why did you pick fictional characters?" Jason rolled his eyes.

"I think their cool." Tim smiled. "I have all the movies so far and have all the action figures."

"Your dolls!" Both Jason and Dick sang out together. "Their dolls!"

"Action figures!" Tim stomped his foot flushing. "Seriously, finish already!"

17\. Who would be your ideal partner? "Um…. hm… There- Hey, Jason, stop!"

Snickering Jason typed in 'EVERYONE' in big bold letters. "Screw it, Dickiebird your've been with anything that's beautiful or damn handsome, like Babs and even your new boss at GCPD!"

"What?!" Tim gasped "You hooked up with him?!"

"It was as Nightwing!"

"Holy shit, if Bruce find out-" Jason was tempted to say when he was punched on by the oldest Robin and they crashed to the ground. "Hey, I'm not the one who seduced him!"

"Tell Bruce and I'll tell him who blew up that building in Central City!"

"Hey, Dick, you have three more questions!" Tim sat down. "Want me to write the anwers them for you?"

"Get off Jason!"

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

18\. Do you want children? "One day."

19\. Do you want a church wedding? "I was thinking a circus wedding!"

20\. Are you religious? "Nope."

"Okay, my turn!" Tim tried to sit down when Cassandra dropped down out of nowhere. "Hey, Cass, didn't know you were home already?"

She tilted her head before pointing at the screen and then at herself.

"Uh, you want a turn?"

She nodded.

"Alright, I'll write them down for you." Tim smiled. How could he say no anyways?

21\. Have you ever been to the hospital?

Cassandra nodded a few times.

22\. Have you ever got in trouble with the law?

She shrugged.

23\. Have you ever met any celebrities?

She took out a picture of Bruce.

"He counts?"

Cassandra sent a death glare at Jason.

"Whoa, okay sorry! Forgot you were Daddy's little Bat Princess."

24\. Baths or showers?

She just nodded so Tim wrote down both.

25\. What color socks are you wearing?

She slipped her shoes off showing she was wearing Black and yellow socks.

26\. Have you ever been famous?

She took out a picture of herself as Black Bat that Tim had taken for her.

27\. Would you like to be a big celebrity?

She shrugged

28\. What type of music do you like?

She paused for a long time before pretending to play the piano.

29\. Have you ever been skinny dipping?

She seems to think about it before shrugging again.

30\. How many pillows do you sleep with? She held out five fingers.

"Okay, all done!"

"There you idiots are." Damian walked in. "Father wants everyone in the cave. Now."

"Hey, Damian needs a turn!" Dick grinned. "Come on, we all did one."

"I didn't."

"You can go next!"

31\. What position do you usually sleep in? "Soldier."

32\. How big is your house? "Enormous."

"It's Bruce's house thought." Jason budded in.

"It'll be mine someday since I am the only biological child."

"You little shi-"

"Next question!

33\. What do you typically have for breakfast? "Protein shakes and whatever Pennyworth had brought to the table."

34\. Have you ever fired a gun? "Since I was two."

"Well, f***."

"Jason, shut up!"

35\. Have you ever tried archery? "Of course."

36\. Favorite clean word? "Soap."

"That's not what it means..."

"Let him have it, Dick."

37\. Favorite swear word? "F***."

38\. What's the longest you've ever gone without sleep? "Seven Days."

"Whoa, you bet Tim?!"

"Tt. Of course."

39\. Do you have any scars? "Great warriors always have scars."

40\. Have you ever had a secret admirer? "Everyone at school."

"Pardon me, young Masters." Alfred appeared out of nowhere. "Master Bruce requests everyone downstairs immediately."

As they filed out Tim sighed before closing his laptop. "I'll get my turn later."

* * *

 **Part 2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[41-80]**

It had been such a late night. So much so that Tim didn't have the chance to go back to the questions that he wanted to answer himself. Instead, he had gone to sleep hoping to get it done before school. That was the plan at least but when he got down to breakfast there was only one tray there and it was his.

Blinking Tim rubbed his eyes. "Hello?"

"Ah, good morning, Master Tim." Alfred walked in with a glass of milk and a handful of pills that made Tim realize what had happened. "I believe you skipped you nightly pills. I added the right amount for this morning."

"Oh, thanks, Alfred." Tim smiled accepting the pills before sitting down. He placed them on the napkin for after he ate. "I'm sorry I forgot them."

"You haven't forgotten them in a while so it's no bother." Alfred set down the milk. "I already informed your school you would be attending in the afternoon."

"What time is it?"

"A little over ten. Once you eat, wash and dress I shall drive you to school."

"Thanks, Alfred," Tim took the top off the tray noting the soup. "Yum."

* * *

In the car, Tim opened his tablet pulling his document up from his backup drive. As he read the first few questions he paused. Looking at the back of Alfred's head as they drove to school he wondered if he should ask.

Well, there would be fifty more questions after.

"Hey, Alfred, can I ask you… ten questions?"

"Is it about the one hundred questions your brothers and sister were talking about this morning?"

Laughing Tim relaxed. "Yeah, they each did one. Want too?"

"Why not? Sounds, askedJolly."

Tim started ask the questions.

41\. Are you a good liar? "Indeed, I am. I've kept everyone's secrets for decades."

42\. Are you a good judge of character? "Very much so."

43\. Can you do any other accents other than your own? "I can do a splendid American accent."

44\. Do you have a strong accent? "It depends on who I must fool at the moment."

45\. What is your favorite accent? "I do enjoy a savvy upstate accent."

46\. What is your personality type? "Esteemed."

47\. What is your most expensive piece of clothing? "I believe it is the full body kevlar butler suit your Father bought me."

"Wow, Bruce seriously wasn't joking about that?"

"Indeed not."

48\. Can you curl your tongue? "Yes."

49\. Are you an innie or an outie? "That is a private question."

50\. Left or right handed? "Right handed. Ah, we're here Master Tim."

"Oh," Tim turned off his tablet putting it in his bag. "Thank you, Alfred, I see you after school with Cass and Damian."

"Until four then." Alfred smiled when Tim gave him a hug. "Have a good day, Master Tim."

"You too!" Tim waved one last time running off. "See you later!"

* * *

In his room, Tim had opened his tablet on the bed when the window opened. Looking up he paused seeing Conner flying in and suddenly a whoosh and Bart was sitting on the bed speaking so fast that he couldn't

understand what they were saying.

"Whoa, Bart, slow down!" Kon grabbed the speedster. "We can't understand you."

"Oops!" Bart grinned before throwing his arms. "Dudes, it's awesome news! I get to go live with Wally!"

"That's awesome, Bar!" Tim smiled. "You've been watching to live with your cousin for a while."

"Yeah! I'm moving in tonight. We're gonna speed everything in when everyone's sleeping."

"I'm gonna go help them." Kon grinned. "I can't stay longer than an hour, but you wanna come?"

"I would, but tonight is family night." Tim set the tablet down. "So, what have you've guys been up to before moving?"

They ended up talking for an hour before Bart picked up Tim's tablet. "Dude, what's this thing?"

"Oh, it's just a Tumblr meme I've been trying to do. Almost my whole family's answered ten except me and Bruce."

"Can I do some?"

"Uh, sure," Tim took the tablet back. "I'll ask the questions and you answer."

"Awesome!"

51\. Are you scared of spiders? "Yes! Huge ones!"

52\. Favorite food? "Everything! Oh, wait, cheeseburgers!"

53\. Favorite foreign food? "Pork fried rice and Lo Mein noodles! They're super awesome!"

54\. Are you a clean or messy person? "Uh, it depends on if someone's gonna come over."

55\. Most used phrased? "CRASHED!"

56\. Most used word? "Uh…. Oh, I say Dude a lot."

57\. How long does it take for you to get ready? 00.2 seconds."

58\. Do you have much of an ego? "Less than Wally!"

59\. Do you suck or bite lollipops? "Can't you just swallow them?"

60\. Do you talk to yourself? "Yeah, sure, but that's normal right?"

"Yeah, sure, normal." Kon ruffed the youngest's hair. "Alright, my turn! Hit me."

61\. Do you sing to yourself? "Yeah, when I'm bored."

62\. Are you a good singer? "The best!"

63\. Biggest Fear? "Kryptonite."

64\. Are you a gossiper? "I don't think so."

65\. Best dramatic movie you've seen? "Eh, a story called "The Bat Family."

"We are not dramatic!"

Kon snickered. "Yeah, you guys are."

66\. Do you like long or short hair? "Short hair."

67\. Can you name all 50 states of America? "Yeah. It's all programmed into my head."

68\. Favorite school subject? "Lunch."

69\. Extrovert or Introvert? "Whaddya think?"

70\. Have you ever been scuba diving? "I can breath underwater so… yes?"

"Well, that's ten each." Tim save the questionnaire before looking at the time. "Hey, aren't you guys going to be late?"

"Shit." Kon Grabbed Bart by the back of his shirt. "Gotta go, Tim, see you in a few days!"

* * *

Tim was heading down the stairs to the cave opening his tablet scrolling down when he almost bumped into someone. Looking up he pused

"Duke, I didn't know you were home!"

"I just got back about five minutes ago." Duke grinned. "It's good to be back. What are you looking at?"

"It's a one hundred questioning from Tumblr." Tim opened it before turning it to show him. "The others already did one. Want to answer ten too?"

"Sure, why not?"

71\. What makes you nervous? "Uh, training with Bruce when he's in a bad mood."

"Oh yeah, not fun." Tim laughed.

72\. Are you scared of the dark? "Nope."

73\. Do you correct people when they make mistakes? "Depends on what it is. You know like when Dick tried to slow cook chicken?"

They both shivered.

74\. Are you ticklish? "I don't know...don't even think about it!"

75\. Have you ever started a rumor? "A few times. News travels faster with the Flash Family."

76\. Have you ever been in a position of authority? "Yeah."

77\. Have you ever drank underage? "Don't tell, Bruce."

"He probably knows."

"Shhh."

78\. Have you ever done drugs?

79\. Who was your first real crush? "That's a secret."

"...I'm going to find out."

"Yeah, sure, you keep thinking that,"

80\. How many piercings do you have? "None. But who knows maybe in the future."

"Alright, that's it."

"Have you've done ten yet?"

"Nope. I'm gonna do the last twenty thought. Better than none right?"

"Yeah," Duke swiped the tablet. "Here, I'll read them to you."

"Thanks."

Before Duke could even start an alarm blared. Both of them groaned. Duke from having just gotten home from a long mission that was tiring and Tim from thinking the universe was against him. They both hurried down the stairs to suit up before the whole family sped out of the cave.

* * *

 **To kagome04: Yes, he always gets that short stick. XD Thank you for the advice.**

 **To Fangirlnerd001: That might happen in the next chapter. 8D**

 **To RoseVered: I hope you enjoy!**

 **To natalie1668: 8D Why thank you**

 **To Lil-D-and-Grayson: I hope you didn't wait too long!**

 **To Zatannagurl: Aw, you so sweet! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
